trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
AfflictionsAbhoress
- Plain= - Furry Chest= - Invisi-fur= }} |-| Dream▼= - Prospit= - God Tier= }} |caption = Hehe Mother. That word !s so funny sound!ng!!!! ; }} Introduction Your name is DELIAH NOLORA. You have a variety of INTERESTS. Actually, you only have one: PLANTS. This passion was inspired in you by your LUSUS, with whom you are unusually close. You live in a small, long abandoned BROODING CAVERN. This is HIGHLY ILLEGAL, and you would surely be culled were you ever reported. As it is, IMPERIAL DRONES stumble across your abode frequently, but the ones that do NEVER LEAVE. You are an expert at DISMANTLEFICATION, and it is a small task for your lusus to snare the drones so you can disable them. Now that it is mentioned, you actually do have one other HOBBY; BUILDING THINGS. You use the parts from the drones you disassemble to this end. This is how you came into ownership of most of your POSSESSIONS, the most notable of which are: one FURRY NEST, one REFRIGERIFICATION DEVICE, one SUB-ATOMIC PARTICLE GUN, and one SUIT OF CHAMELEON ARMOR. You have a plethora of other GADGETS and NIC-NAKS, which are less notable because you RARELY USE THEM. You like to nurture a BRIGHT OUTLOOK on life, despite the fact that your current situation is REALLY QUITE GRIM. Besides the perilous placement of your home, you suffer from terrible NIGHTMARES. This is because you do not own a RECUPERACOON, much less any of the coveted SOPOR SLIME in which members of your species usually rest. The slime quells the horrific visions from which your race naturally suffers, and you often wish you had access to one. There is hope, however. You have a FRIEND, who has promised to one day CURE you of this affliction. Also, according to them, today is this day. Your Trollian handle is AfflictionsAbhoress, and You speak ver! exc!tedl!, espec!ally around your fr!ends!!!!! >:D Personality Deliah works very hard to maintain a positive attitude, despite the isolation and peril that she is forced to live with. She is very nice, but is by no means naive, and has no qualms with resorting to violence if she feels the need for it. In fact, she has even been seen to revel in bloodshed, so long as her enemies are the ones bleeding. She does have a higher degree of compassion for her enemies than most other Trolls, but in human society, she would still be considered a sociopath at best. Deliah is quick to make friends, but she is also quick to abandon all but the strongest of relationships if she feels threatened. She does, however, believe very strongly in keeping her word and honoring her commitments. As such, she does not make promises lightly, and she expects the same of others. It's very unwise to break a promise made to Deliah Nolora. All in all, her philosophy could be summed up as such: You have to do what you have to do, so you may as well feel happ! about !t!! BiographyCategory:TrollCategory:Red BloodCategory:FemaleCategory:Dameoftime Deliah was raised in an abandoned brooding cavern by her giant plant Lusus, Flora. She stumbled into the plant-infested cave during her trials, and would have been eaten by carnivorous, grub snaring plants, had one not promptly adopted her. Deliah used her psychic powers to commune with Floramom, who protected Deliah from the other plants. In exchange, Deliah gradually cleared the cavern of the other carnivorous plants, allowing Floramom to grow unhindered by other plants competing with her for food and space. Because of Floramom's inability to move from the ground she was growing on, Deliah stayed in the brooding caverns instead of moving to the surface, as dictated by Alternian tradition and law. As such, Deliah would have been considered a fugitive, had her presence ever been reported. She and Floramom made sure that it never was, working as a team to snare and dismantle the drones that discovered them over the years. Deliah missed out on a lot because of how she and Floramom lived - She had very limited contact with other Trolls, had never seen the sunlight, or breathed fresh air. Most importantly, however, Deliah had never acquired a recuperacoon, or the soothing sopor slime that the rest of her species depended on to quell the dark visions hat plague their subconscious minds. As such, she suffered from terrible nightmares her entire life. Deliah also developed a talent for robotics and gadgetry, creating mish-mash devices from the various drone parts she had access to. Some of the more notable items she created where her dronetop, a suit of chameleon armor, and a sub-atomic particle gun. She also created her own Fetch Modus, and Strife Specibus. At some point, she met Kafkli Skafan over Trollian, and the two of them went on to become moirails. Later, she encountered a hacker by the alias of #, who broke into Deliah's Trollian account, and left her a message from herself. # and Deliah continued to correspond in this manner, and became platonic friends over the course of their interactions. A few weeks after Deliah declared their friendship, # began telling Deliah bits and pieces of a master plan, devised by a 'great mother'. According to the hacker, this being was responsible for the creation of the Trolls, and their universe. # boasted knowledge of Deliah's nightmares, and claimed that she could cure her of her affliction permanently. Deliah, believing her whole-heartedly, said she would do whatever she had to in order to be cured. Sgrub Entrance Deliah began playing Sgrub after # stole the game from a different group of Trolls. She was the first to enter, taking her place in the Land of Sky and Sunshine. Before entrance, she killed her Lusus after # advised her to do so in order to prototype her, a procedure which was successful. Shortly after her arrival in the game, Deliah discovered a 'stowaway': an unpupated wriggler that had wandered into her cavern moments before she had entered. Deliah promptly adopted the troll, declaring herself it's Lusus. Shortly thereafter, she encountered her first underling, a Root Ogre. She allocated a Troll Horn to her Strife Specibus, and quickly defeated the adversary. She then decided to explore her land, leaving the grub alone to pupate. Deliah's explorations lead her to a castle in the clouds, which contained plants. Using her psychic abilities, she communed with them, and discovered that her arrival had been prophesied for generations by The Seeder. Seeking answers to the riddles recited to her by the plants, Deliah set out in search of The Seeder. After hours of searching, she found it, only to have it tell her that she already knew the answers to the questions she had asked it. Frustrated, Deliah left the Seeder. Before she could return to her starting point, however, she ran into a group of underlings harassing some walking shrubs. Deliah killed the underlings, who thanked her by inviting her back to their shrub village on the other side of the Seeder. Deliah accepted their invitation, but before they could begin the journey, she was contacted by #. It was revealed to Deliah that the hacker was an adult troll - as well as a fugitive. Despite these stunning revelations, Deliah still considered # her friend. Server Duties Deliah connected to # as the hacker's server, only to discover that # would be playing from a jail cell. While setting up the equipment, # was visited by her captor, a senior legislacerator named Tahsth Versph. Tahsth had received word from the drones on Alternia that the Troll's homeworld was being bombarded by meteors. He had also discovered one of #'s chat logs with Kafkli, in which they discussed the game, including the impending meteor showers. Deliah overheard their conversation, and was alarmed to learn that Versph planned to send imperial drones to apprehend and interrogate Kafkli. Panicked, Deliah contacted Kafkli and urged him to leave his hive. Kafkli, however, decided that his best chance would be to enter the game from his hive before the drones arrived. Despite interference from the Legislacerators, Deliah successfully brought # into the game, Shortly thereafter, she recieved a message from a friend of Kafli's named Aakrin Nahria. Aakrin told Deliah that he had [ destroyed] the drone that had been deployed to capture Kafkli, but that her Moirail had been gravely wounded in the process. Deliah, in turn, reported this to #, who immediatly brought Kafkli and Aakrin into the game. Shortly after her Moirail's entrance, Deliah lost contact with #, after watching the hacker disappear through a one-use interplanetary portal alongside a legislacerator. Before she had the chance to worry too much about her friend, the shrubs she had saved from the pack of underlings convinced her to accompany them to their grove. There, she met an elder shrub, who told her many of the legends and prophecies passed down among the plants of Losas. She was soon forced to leave, however, when Hyperion's light, deadly to the plants, threatened to break through their sanctuary. The shrubs moved on, leaving one of their own to escort Deliah to the nearest return node. Before they could reach it, however, the cavern they were in began to cave, letting in Hyperion's light. In an attempt to save the shrub's life, Deliah captchalogued it, before running into her return node to escape the cave-in. Upon Deliah's return to her entry point, she checked on her grub to find that she had spun her pupation cocoon. Deliah then proceeded to alchemize a random item, which turned out to be a pair of red glasses similar to those worn by Terezi Pyrope. Before she could alchemize anything else, she mysteriously fell asleep, only to discover that Kafkli had shaken her awake on Prospit. They had their first face-to-face pale-jamming session, in which Kafkli told Deliah about Marlyn's death. When Deliah woke up again, she was invited to a memo by Kafkli. There, she first met Marlyn, Kafkli's deceased matesprit, who had shed her old identity to become Marletsprite. Deliah and Marletsprite immediately got into a fight over the way Marletsprite was treating Kafkli(Scorning him as punishment for her death and resurrection into a legless form). Kafkli stepped in to end the fight, and left the memo to speak with Marletsprite face-to-face. Deliah also made her first contact with Ergoin Farkay in this memo, which he had opened in an effort to obtain an oven. Deliah later offered to modify her refrigerification device to make an oven for him. She did this, and then sent the captcha code to Ergoin, who was sleeping at the time. Afterward, she wasted a lot of time by messing around with alchemy, creating many interesting items, and a few weapons, one of which she used to blow up her punch designix. This mistake prompted Marletsprite to contact her again, offering assistance. Deliah accepted, and the two of them made up. Title Life represents vigor, energy, and living things. Rogues steal their aspect for the benefit of others. As a Rogue of Life, Deliah possesses powers of healing, restoration, and even, when fully realized, resurrection. This talent does, however, come with a catch. Since her powers are those of theft and redistribution, Deliah can only heal wounds or restore life to one individual at the cost of inflicting wounds to, or even killing, another. Trivia * Deliah's Lusus is a supersized version of a plant which exists in the world today, called Drosera Tracyi. * The name Deliah is a modified version of Delia, and is an extremely vague, and removed reference to an Arcadian myth regarding Artemis and Demeter. GalleryCategory:Roguestuck Deliahart-light.jpg|Deliah saw sunlight for the first time upon her arrival on Losas 0e00bdd547dc4a8dfc5b01aed21bfb2f.jpg|Deliah prepares to take some underlings to school. Wanderer-fullart1.png|Deliah's Ancestress, the Wanderer, was born a century after Her Imperious Condescension came into power. She spent most of her life travelling in an attempt to stay one step ahead of slavers or culling 23d7f73b2feee7b60473bd1260c89c11.jpg|Deliah can be absolutely terrifying at times Losas.jpg|The Land of Sky and Sunshine, home to Hyperion, and countless walking shrubs. 7867be8a8d3ee2d98487b2f5ee15f37a.jpg|Deliah testing out the atomic raywand. Category:Land dweller